


in time

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, author needed a good cry, this ends happily i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: It’s a familiar sensation, but you can’t place it. It feels like… coming back home and crawling into a warm bed after a long and grueling day. Like the first glimpse of the sun after a rainstorm. You can feel something reaching towards you in the Force, an outstretched hand waiting for someone to grab onto it.You may have left the Jedi, but you had always hoped he would come looking for you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	in time

**Author's Note:**

> based on a [request](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com/post/636542012597895169/12could-you-do-an-obiwan-x-reader-where-reader) from my tumblr. this ended up being a lot longer than normal, and a little bit different than what I usually find myself writing, but i'm really sort of proud of it. I want to give a quick shoutout to my beta reader because I couldn't have done this without her!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> work title - in time (talos)

It is very early in the morning when the ship lands.

From your vantage point at the top of the spire, you could’ve seen it if you had just turned your head to look. But you don’t need to. This planet is deep in its connection to the Force, and nothing foreign ever brushes the surface without someone taking notice. 

The air is crisp and clean, filling your lungs heartily with each breath. You open your eyes, taking in the rolling hills smattered with trees, a thick fog still covering the ground. 

Someone would’ve had to come eventually, and you know this. Though they would never come forward and say it outright, the Jedi do _not_ take kindly to the blatant disregard for their rules that you have, and with a couple of Sith running around… well. It would be a lie to say that you didn’t expect for someone to show up. You just didn’t expect for it to be today. 

You turn, picking up your gray robes to descend the stone steps into the lower atrium. You frequently spend your mornings in the tower, letting nature’s serenity and the shining light of the three suns rising wash over you. It helps you reconnect with living things, something that you always found impossible while cooped up inside the abiotic metal jungle of Coruscant. 

You reach the bottom of the stairwell, opening up into a large room. The Temple is split into many winding halls and towers, each connecting back to the cavernous center. It’s the heart of the Temple, where any student may come to converse, to meditate, or to simply _be._ This early in the morning, you’re surprised to find that the hall is filled with energy. Streams of light flow in through the large doors, illuminating every last corner.

A bell-like voice calls your name from near the doors. There is a flash of blue as one of your students runs towards you, arms waving furiously through the air. 

“Kree,” you greet her. She’s one of your top students, always eager to assist you with anything you needed. You suspect it’s partially due to her Pantoran manners, and partially from gratitude for taking her in when the Jedi would not. “What is it?”

“There is a starfighter in the clearing outside,” she breathes out, panting from having sprinted to you. The clearing is a large field, the only open space not occupied by farmland or water even remotely near the Temple. You use it for anything from training to large gatherings. It’s rarely used as a landing bay– only when you gain a new student, or one decides to leave. “It’s _Republic.”_

“I know,” you assure her, comfortingly grasping her shoulder. Though you protect them as much as you can, many of your younger students in particular often worry that your academy will be shut down if you’re found. That’s why you had made your home in the Outer Rim, where you’d be less likely to draw unwanted attention. But, if it’s Republic, then that means… “It seems the Jedi have come to speak with us.” 

Not just to speak with you. You’re technically their leader, being the founder of your group, but you all consider yourselves to be a singular unit. A family brought together through the Force, which is why you rarely acknowledge your status above anyone else. 

“Are they going to… will they shut us down?” Kree asks, uncertainty lining her face. 

“I don’t know,” you admit, holding her hands in yours. “But we knew this day was going to come. We _will_ be alright,” you say. You try to channel the wisdom of your former Masters, Jedi that you still respect even though you no longer walk the same path. They always seemed so strong, so confident. Kree nods in agreement, turning towards the large doors. 

People love symbols. They love something that they can rally behind, a shared knowledge of the deeper meaning of something that would be pointless to an outsider. It’s the reason why the doors have never closed, not since the day you got wind of an ancient Temple and set foot through the threshold with two other Jedi deserters you had found. For you, something incredibly important was for your students to realize that they could come and go as they pleased. You would never turn down a student, but you would never obligate one to stay. 

The back of your neck prickles. 

It’s a familiar sensation, but you can’t place it. It feels like… coming back home and crawling into a warm bed after a long and grueling day. Like the first glimpse of the sun after a rainstorm. You can feel something reaching towards you in the Force, an outstretched hand waiting for someone to grab onto it. 

Slowly, you take the first few steps towards the doors. It seems that word has quickly spread across the Temple that you have unexpected visitors, as there is a small group of your students gathering in the area. You stare them down heavily, which seems to make them ease back. Then, gathering all of your strength, you walk to stand at the Temple’s opening. 

The doors of the atrium must be at least fifty feet tall, the walls even higher. The stone building dwarfs you as you stare out towards the walking path to the clearing, where the Jedi will surely arrive. Because of your placement at the northern door, the planet’s three suns are lifting across the horizon and shining directly into your faces, blocking most of your vision. You raise a hand to shield your eyes as the first figure comes into view. 

The Jedi is tall. He walks in long, graceful strides, and his hands are held above his head in the air as a sign of peace. You take a few deep breaths, trying to calm your signature in the Force so that you don’t set anyone off by suddenly panicking. In all honesty, you have no idea who the Council would send. But you send a silent request to whoever is listening that it’s not—

“Anakin!” You shout, your whole mind derailing. As the Jedi comes closer and closer into view, you quickly realize who it is. He’s older now, having grown up more in the few years since you saw him last. You can’t even stop yourself— it’s been so long since you saw him. You were like a second Master to him. You just break out in a sprint to him, closing the gap between you and barrelling into his open arms. He’s laughing and smiling, saying your own name back at you in greeting. 

“Oh, Anakin,” you say, pulling back to study his face. “How are you? It’s been so long.” You hold his hands in yours, a habit that comes out with your students, past or present. 

“I’m well,” he answers. “I trust you are?”

“Yes,” you breathe. “I am.” Another voice cuts in behind you reluctantly, the same student from before. 

“Excuse me, madam,” she interrupts. “But… who is this?”

You turn to her, and the few other students who have trickled out of the doors to see what all of the commotion was about. 

“Oh— I’m. Uh. I’m sorry,” you stammer, losing all of that _Jedi-Master-coolness_ that you usually have. “This is Anakin Skywalker. He’s a Jedi P— Hey, wait. You’re a Knight now?” 

Anakin chuckles and rubs the spot on his head where his Padawan braid used to be. 

“I am,” he confirms. “In fact, I have a Padawan of my own now.” You almost gush at this, wanting to immediately ask him for all of the details. Having Anakin here, someone who was so close to you, is something that you weren’t expecting. It’s caused you to completely forget that there could be reasons for his visit that are _not_ so good for you. 

“Is that your Padawan?” Kree asks, pointing further down the path. Anakin is still facing towards the Temple with you in front of him, so you peek out past his shoulder to squint at the second approaching Jedi. 

Anakin says your name softly, and you turn your face up to his. You sense it immediately through the Force, the shock coming from the silhouette still walking forwards. The way your breath catches in your throat and your heart stops beating for a moment. You feel yourself plummeting. It’s like freediving off of the side of a cliff. 

He stops before you, still about five feet away. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Seeing him again is a hundred times more painful that you had imagined it would be, while simultaneously feeling like you’re in your own personal heaven. The rich golden sunlight glints off his hair, bringing out the red hue that you always loved. 

He looks older. More… tired, like he hasn’t had a proper night’s sleep in years. You always joked about how looking after Anakin was going to age him prematurely, but this— His eyes are on you, filled completely with an emotion that you would give anything and everything to name. 

“Obi,” you say. Anakin takes a step back and out of the way, dropping your hands when you take one step towards Obi-Wan, and then another. The other Jedi looks stunned, like he has no idea what to do in this situation. You approach him cautiously, raising one hand up to his face, but dropping it before you make contact. 

Your head drops so that no one can see the tears welling in your eyes. “Why are you here?” 

“I think we should talk in private,” Obi-Wan rasps, the depth of his voice like warm honey being poured over you. You wait a moment until you feel like you can talk again. 

“I think that would be best.” You turn to Kree. “Would you be so kind as to take them up to the meeting room? I will be up shortly.”

“Yes, madam,” she responds, ushering the two Jedi away. Leaving you alone in front of the steps to yet another Temple. 

The memory of leaving the Jedi is not one that you frequently visit. When you do, it’s only ever in flashes in nightmares or between fitful bouts of sleep. It’s always against your will. 

But you do remember it. Very clearly. 

It had been a particularly cold night on Coruscant. You were wrapped up in a thicker robe than normal, standing in the Council room and looking over the shimmering city lights. 

“There is no need for this,” he said. “Things are perfectly fine the way they are.”

“Don’t you see, Obi? They aren’t!” You exclaimed. The room was empty except for the two of you, so you spoke freely. “We will never have more than this.” 

“More than what?” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. You spun to face him. 

_‘This!_ We’ll never be able to have _anything_ openly. We aren’t even technically allowed to have what we do now.” 

Obi-Wan stepped closer to you. 

“What do you propose we do, darling?” he said, with a twinge of challenge in his voice. 

“I… I can’t live like this.” His eyebrows were knit together, his face contorted in confusion. 

“Don’t say it,” he said, holding your face in his hands. “Please, darling, don’t say it.” 

You remember being so upset, but so completely sure in your decision. 

“I’m leaving, Obi,” you stated. “I won’t hide what we have. I can’t.” His thumb stroked your cheek, wiping away a stray tear. You grabbed his wrists in your own hands, gripping tightly. “You can come with me. We can be together without— without any fears.” 

He didn’t come with you. 

You find them on the large balcony that connects to the meeting room. It hangs over part of the forest and offers a stunning view of the lake, being positioned right next to a massive waterfall. 

Anakin leans on his elbows against the rails, facing towards you as you approach. Obi-Wan whirls to face you as soon as he hears your footsteps. 

“Why are you here, Jedi?” you ask again, not wanting to spend any more time in their presence than necessary. To your surprise, it’s Obi-Wan who speaks for the both of them. 

“The Council got word of a group of Force-sensitives in the Outer Rim.” 

“We were in the area,” Anakin adds. 

“I see,” you respond, moving to stand a few feet away from them. You look between their faces, trying to catch any sort of information from their expressions that you can. “Are you here to ask us to disband? I’ll save you the trouble. We won’t.”

“So, you’re in charge,” Obi-Wan says, almost to himself. The way he’s staring you down, it makes your skin prickle in a way that you haven’t felt lately. It’s the stare of a lover. 

“I am. This is my home now. I have worked very hard for it to exist.” 

You just stare each other down for a moment, the tension palpable and completely ready to combust. The rushing of the waterfall fills the gaps of silence, and you have to hold yourself from physically jumping into Obi-Wan’s arms. You aren’t sure exactly how he would take that, anyway. 

“I’m going to give you two a moment,” Anakin says, but you barely hear him or notice as he walks away, back into the Temple. You’re alone with Obi-Wan now, with no idea what to do. You had never planned on ever seeing him, not after you left Coruscant by yourself. You don’t even know what the Council told the other Jedi. You just rushed out as fast as you possibly could, knowing that if you hesitated, you would never go through with it. 

“Obi,” you say again. This time when you take a step towards him, you find the strength to reach a hand up to his face, stroking your fingers through his beard. “I can’t believe you’re really here.” 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ here,” he says. “I thought, after you left, well. I didn’t know _what_ happened.” 

“No one knows I’m here?” you ask. Part of you suspected secretly that the Council sent him and Anakin to you as some sort of cruel punishment.

“No, darling.” The old term of endearment he used to use makes your heart swoon. “If I had known—” 

“You wouldn’t have come?” you say dejectedly. 

“I would’ve been here years ago.” He surges forward, dropping his brow to rest against your own. You can feel a flood of emotions rippling through the Force as it wraps around you. 

“Obi, I...” You have to take a moment, closing your eyes and just drinking in his presence. It almost doesn’t even feel real, it’s like you’re going to wake up at any moment and he won’t be here anymore. He’ll be back on— “But you belong on Coruscant.”

“I belong with you, my love. That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” he pleads. “You can come with me. We came here to—”

“Please,” you interrupt. “Please don’t say you’re here to get us to join the war.” His forehead still presses against yours, and you have to fight tears away so that he won’t see you cry. Obi-Wan sighs deeply, holding your face tighter. 

“Darling, the war rages on outside of these walls. Without more Jedi—” You rip away from him with a sharp gasp, once again cutting him off. The tears pooling from your eyes spill over now, blazing hot trails down your cheeks. 

“I won’t let you. I won’t let you take any of them for your _senseless_ war that Jedi get thrown into and never come back from. I _won’t_.” 

He’s quiet behind you. So quiet. You almost think he’s walked away or disappeared back into whichever one of your dreams he’s materialized from, until you feel two arms wrapping around your waist from behind. Obi-Wan’s chin comes to rest on your shoulder, his face buried in your neck. Instinctively, your arms come up to brace around his, though your crying intensifies into scarcely-stifled sobs. 

“What have we become, sweet one?” he asks, barely a whisper into your skin. You laugh through a hiccup, wiping the wetness from your cheeks. 

“I don’t know. I don’t recognize us.” You lean your face against the top of his head, leaning back into him. 

You stay like this a little longer, just long enough until your breathing evens out again. You’re the first one to pull away, turning to face him. You know that you have to look like a total mess, eyes red and puffy and swollen from your tears. No one has made you cry like this, not since… _Him._

“So I presume you won’t be coming back with us?” he asks softly. 

“You know I can’t,” you choke, smiling meekly at him. 

He nods, turning to gaze over the lush greenery of your new home planet, stroking his beard subconsciously. His long brown robes sway gently in the wind, and he looks like he could be some sort of statue for all that he’s moving. You wait for him to say something. There’s nothing more that you can say. 

“I can’t go back to Coruscant empty-handed,” he admits. “The Chancellor won’t stand for it.” And that’s a whole other story you want to ask him about, what the Chancellor is doing in charge of Jedi affairs, but you don’t press it. 

Your heart does drop through to the ground though. He isn’t _listening_ to you. You aren’t going to let your students become fodder for the Clone Wars. 

“Anakin, could you come here please?” Obi-Wan calls over his shoulder. The other Jedi walks out onto the balcony carefully, noticing both of your postures. You’re sure he sees the way your face looks, the way Obi-Wan won’t even look at you. 

“Yes?” Anakin asks. 

“Please listen carefully. It’s time,” he says. Anakin bows his head solemnly, a slight grin on his lips. 

“I understand. I’ll go get your things off of the ship.” Before you can even process what’s happening, Anakin has disappeared back into the Temple, leaving you gaping outside. 

Obi-Wan turns to you, placing his hands on your shoulders gently, whispering your name to himself. 

“Darling, forgive me for assuming. But do you accept former Jedi here?” you don’t even process the implications of his question, instead immediately confirming that he’s right and beginning to list a few of the former Jedi who now live here. 

He stops you mercifully. 

“Would you,” he starts, swallowing heavily. “Would you happen to have room for one more?” 

Suddenly, the sun shines a little bit brighter. All the greens of the planet are richer, and the air is fuller. The tears threaten to return to your eyes again, this time for a completely different reason. You are emotionally wrecked from his sudden appearance this morning, and can’t control anything about yourself anymore. 

“You want to stay?” you ask. Your voice is high, barely distinguishable over the rushing waterfall. 

“I would like that _very_ much.” His blue eyes are more beautiful than anything you’ve ever seen in your entire life. 

“But you have a mission,” you protest weakly, wondrous at this moment. 

“I said that I can’t return to Coruscant empty-handed. So I won’t return to Coruscant.” 

There’s so much you want to say. There’s so much you want to tell him, to ask him. To make sure that he knows what he’s giving up. But you figure that you’ve both had years to think about it.

“I love you,” you state simply. Your mouth hangs open in disbelief, your eyes wide with wonder. In all of the years that you’ve gone to sleep in this Temple, you never thought that _this_ would happen when you woke up. 

“I love you too,” he manages to get out before you crush his lips in a kiss. It’s sloppy and forceful but you’ve missed him s _o_ much and it feels like it’s been five lifetimes since you saw him last, so you don’t even care. 

And you stand there, kissing him. Held in his arms, safe and secure. Finally completely content and wanting for nothing more for the first time in your life. Loving him, unafraid of the consequences.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [my tumblr](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com) or in the comments! I would love to hear from you, as I have seriously considered turning a concept like this into a longfic. <3


End file.
